To finalize the proof that ovarian LH-releasing hormone is structurally different from porcine GnRH or the synthetic decapeptide. Continue comparisons between bioassay and RIA for LH since discrepancies in results have been demonstrated. Bioassay used incubation of Leydig cells with LH in plasma and measuring testosterone synthesis. Continue studies of steroid synthesis by ovarian follicles in an attempt to understand the role of steroids found in follicular fluid, whether it is being stored there for future release or whether it is bound to follicular fluid proteins in such a way as to permit release of only one of the three steroids which are so abundant in the fluid as compared to blood plasma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nalbandov, A.V. and Brian Cook, 1976. Reproductive Physiology: Comparative Reproductive Physiology of Domestic Animals, Laboratory Animals, and Man. Third Edition. W.H. Freeman and Company, Inc., San Francisco, California. Graber, Jean W. and A. V. Nalbandov, 1976. Peripheral estrogen levels during the laying cycle of the hen (Gallus domesticus). Biol. Reprod. 14:109-114.